Charla de sofá
by Lonegirl
Summary: Empieza como una aburrida tarde viéndo una película y termina en una conversación sobre un beso que ocurrió años atrás. ¿Qué pensaron Sam y Freddie realmente de su primer beso? One-shot


_**Charla de sofá**_

—No es para tanto Sam —dijo Freddie tratando de calmar a su novia.

—¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! —le gritó indignada —. ¿Quién corta la pizza en cuadrados?

—Ya sé que es extraño, pero sabía igual que cortada en triángulos —trató de razonar mientras abría la puerta del apartamento de los Shay.

—¿De qué habláis chicos? —les preguntó Spencer bajando por las escaleras.

—Nada —contestaron —. ¿Qué es eso? —señalaron una extraña figura en la cocina.

—Es un zapato gigante hecho de zapatos normales —respondió —. ¿Recordáis los pantalones gigantes que hice con los reclusos?

—¿Te refieres a los pantalones en los que se escondieron los reclusos que nos ataron a una silla durante horas? —preguntó Sam sarcásticamente.

—¡Sí! —contestó Spencer sin notar el tono mordaz de la rubia —. He decidido hacer un conjunto entero de ropa gigante. Así si algún día conozco un gigante podré regalárselo.

Sam y Freddie se miraron extrañados, se encogieron de hombros y decidieron dejar el asunto ahí.

—¿Ha llegado ya Carly? —preguntó Freddie.

—No, me llamó hace unos minutos para decirme que no volvería hasta las seis, al parecer el coche del abuelo se ha averiado y han tenido que llamar a un taxi.

—Entonces supongo que hoy no tenemos ensayo —dijo Sam.

—Podemos ir a mi apartamento y ver una película —sugirió Freddie —. Mi madre se ha ido durante una semana a una convención de padres.

—¿Y te ha dejado solo? —preguntó Sam con incredulidad.

—En realidad llamó a una "niñera" para que se hiciese cargo de mí —respondió sonrojándose un poco —. Pero llamó ayer por la noche justo antes de que mi madre se marchase, al parecer su hermana se había puesto de parto y no podía venir. Me pidió que se lo dijese a mi madre para que llamase a otra persona.

—Pero no se lo dijiste —dijo Sam sonriendo —. Freddiekins se está convirtiendo en un chico malo —continuó mientras le desordenaba el pelo con la mano —.

—Ja, ja —rio sarcásticamente—. Entonces, ¿quieres venir a ver una película o no?

—Sí, claro. A ver una película...

Se despidieron de Spencer y se dirigieron al apartamento de Freddie. La ausencia de la señora Benson era evidente, por primera vez el aire no olía a jabón antibacteriano. Y eso que apenas había estado fuera unas horas.

Prepararon un bol de palomitas con mantequilla y sacaron un par de refrescos del frigorífico. Encendieron el televisor y empezaron a discutir sobre qué película iban a ver. Al tener los dos gustos tan distintos no consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo así que decidieron que no sería para ninguno de los dos.

Escogieron una película al azar y se sentaron en el sofá. Era bastante aburrida, así que no tardaron mucho en olvidarse de ella. Sam terminó su refresco y sus palomitas y cuando Freddie terminó las suyas, con un poco de ayuda, empezaron a besarse ignorando completamente el televisor.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Freddie repentinamente sonrojándose ligeramente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Sam confusa.

—Lo que dijiste antes me hizo pensar en el día en que los reclusos nos ataron a aquella silla. ¿Recuerdas que Carly nos hizo preguntas sobre nuestro primer beso mientras esperábamos a que nos desatasen?

—Sí... —contestó sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

—Buenos, una de esas preguntas fue si nos había gustado..., pero no llegamos a contestarle —continuó Freddie —. ¿A ti te gustó?

Sam se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder con cautela.

—Supongo que sí... ¿Y a ti? —devolvió la pregunta.

—Eso creo —contestó con inseguridad.

Ambos había bajado la mirada, cuando alzaron la vista y se miraron el uno al otro se percataron de que ambos se habían sonrojado profundamente. De repente, empezaron a reírse.

—En realidad sí, sí que me gustó —añadió Freddie unos segundos más tarde acercándola a él con su brazo.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —le preguntó Sam intentando sofocar su risa mientras se acomodaba en su pecho sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Estas de broma? —preguntó Freddie alzando las cejas —. No quería morir tan joven.

Ante esto la rubia no pudo más que sonreír. Aunque era una broma había sonado realmente aterrado.

—Si soy completamente honesta, lo cual es algo que no soy a menudo, he de decir que a mí también me gustó —admitió Sam.

—¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? —imitó Freddie la pregunta que Sam le había formulado antes.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó ella con tono escandalizado —. ¿Admitir que me había gustado besar a un ñoño?

—Ahora no te molesta besar a ese ñoño —contestó él con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Bueno... —comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su novio —. Tengo que admitir que has mejorado bastante con los años —concluyó antes de colocar los brazos alrededor de su cuello e inclinarse para besarlo —. Además, no veo que a ti te moleste besar al demonio rubio.

—¿Molestarme? —rio Freddie mientras colocaba las manos en la cintura de su novia —. ¿Tienes idea de la envidia con que me miran desde que salgo con la chica más sexy del instituto?

—Sí, la verdad es que tienes mucha suerte...

—Muchísima… —susurró antes de inclinarse para iniciar otro beso.

** Fin**

**Bueno, aquí dejo otra historia para ir aumentando la cantidad de fics en español. La verdad es que cuando vi ese capítulo me quedé con las ganas de saber lo que hubiesen respondido a esa pregunta, así que he decidido escribir esta historia para satisfacer esas ganas. Es solo ficción, pero me gusta pensar que podría haber sido así.**

**Buenos días a todos :)**


End file.
